puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Pucca (character)
Pucca '''is the 10 year old girl (Turns 11 in the episode "Slam Bam Birthday Bash"). She is the main character and protagonist of the Pucca series. She is hopelessly in love with Garu and is constantly trying to kiss him. She was born on July 7. She is the best friend of Ching. Pucca Like Garu, Pucca took a vow of silence at a young age and does not speak as a result. Pucca instead communicates with giggling, kissing, hissing, attacking, growling sounds, and occasional short words like "hello", "tada", and "yu huh!". She and Garu also both sing in "Hooray for Bollywood!" (their voices, however, are completely different than the occasional noises that they make). Pucca lives with her guardians the three Master Chefs at the Goh-Rong restaurant, where she works as a delivery girl, driving around town on her red scooter making deliveries. She has a pink cat named Yani.The only times her hair is out of her usual style is in episodes "Ghost Of A Kiss" (though it is her ancestor, Samara Morgan, who looked just like her); in "Ring Ring's Party Favors" when she was blasted out of the Goh-rong when Ring Ring caterwauls, destroying most of it, when her hair ties fall off, when she notices this, she mutters "oops" and stuffs them in her pockets; in "Gold Medal Garu" when she wears her hair in wavy pigtails as the Goddess of Sports; and "He Loves Me Not" where her hair was flowing from an unusual power, and Puccapatra where her hair is down. Pucca is also a talented musician, as shown in "And the Band Played Rong", "Sooga Size Me", and a few other episodes. Most likely out of a desire to protect him, Pucca often takes over when Garu (unwillingly) gives up. Pucca has an alter-ego named "Noodle Girl" that sometimes appears in the series. It is revealed in the episode "Tomb It May Concern" that Pucca is Uncle Dumpling's, Ho's and Linguini's niece (though it does not mention which side of the family they come from). The back of some of the Pucca DVD cases also states that the chefs are Pucca's uncles. In the episode "Tokyo A-Go-Go," she makes a parody of Sailor Moon using a magic rod to save Garu from the giant sumo wrestler, sending him in to a volcano. In the episode "Dance, Pucca, Dance," her uncles asked if she needs one of their costumes for the party but she shows them what she was sewing, which was a costume of Garu. Several boys had also fallen in love with her, including a Western version of Garu in the episode "Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas", a rich man called Lazlo Gotalotovich in the episode "Prince Not So Charming" and a clone of Garu in the episode "Romancing The Clone." Appearance Pucca wears a red shirt with black leggings and black shoes. Her hair is tied into two buns with two red hair ties, giving her an odango hairstyle. Also she looks like she could be blind, but on one episode she opened her eyes. She has visible pink marks on her cheeks, which don't show when she grins. Relationships '''Garu: Pucca has a huge crush on Garu. She is always chasing him whenever she sees him, and won't leave him alone. She will do anything to be with him. Ching: Ching is Pucca's best friend and is usually with her. Dumpling, Ho, Linguini: The chefs are Pucca's uncles and mentors. Gallery Season One FlowerBathingSuit.PNG|Pucca sunbathing in a daydream in "Funny Love Eruption" JourneyOutfit.PNG|Traveler in "Funny Love Eruption" WinterGear.PNG|Winter gear in "Noodle Around The World" ItalyOutfit.PNG|Italy traveler in "Noodle Around The World" ParisOutfit.PNG|Paris traveler in "Noodle Around The World" ConstructionHat.PNG|Construction worker in "Noodle Around The World" Spot11.PNG|Fox in "Chicken Spots" RedRidingHood.PNG|Little Red Riding Hood in "Flower Power" MarinePucca.PNG|Marine researcher in "Flower Power" Stars12.PNG|Alien in "Noodle to the Stars" Sofa2.PNG|Painter in "Treasure of the Comfy Sofa" IceSkaterPucca.PNG|Ice skater in "On Thin Ice" FishermanPucca.PNG|Fisherman in "On Thin Ice" HockeyPlayerPucca.PNG|Hockey Player in "On Thin Ice" 44.JPG 43.JPG 36.JPG|crying in "Evil Love" 35..JPG 67.JPG 66.JPG Dance12.JPG|Garu in "Dance, Pucca, Dance Prince7.JPG|Green in "Prince Not So Charming" Prince15.JPG|Jeannie in "Prince Not So Charming" Rong14.JPG|Rock girl in "And the Band Played Rong Dutch10.JPG|Dutch Lady in"Pucca Goes Dutch" Medal4.JPG|Princess in "Gold Medal Garu" Fever3.JPG|Golf Girl in "Cat Scratch Fever" Hontas1.JPG|Native American in "Puccahontas" Shave2.JPG|Dugong mascot in "A Close Shave" PuccaAntivirus.PNG|Antivirus in "Itsy Bitsy Enemy Within" Shave7.JPG|Mermaid in "A Close Shave" Sizeme17.JPG|Jambo Girl in "Sooga Size Me" Trouble4.JPG|Water Girl in "Tobe's Nighttime Troubles" Trouble7r.JPG|Light Girl in "Tobe's Nighttime Troubles" Bells6.JPG|Bell necklace in "Oh the Bells! Treehouse5.JPG|Construction worker in "Man of the Tree House" Gogosailormoon.JPG|Sailor Moon in "Tokyo A Go-Go" Touch10.JPG|Model in "The Ring Ring Touch" Jungle16.JPG|Jungle girl in Garu Of The Jungle" Gogo11.JPG|Geisha in "Tokyo A Go-Go" Season Two FishyTaleMermaidPucca.PNG|Mermaid in "Pucca's Fishy Tale" Red.png|Red Super Sooga Squad (Noodle Girl) member in "Sooga Super Squad" PainterPucca.PNG|Painter in "Stop That Yang" Abilities Pucca, though seemingly not in ninja school like Garu, Abyo and Ching, has shown ninja abilities that far surpasses theirs. She is stronger and faster than any of them and can use magical abilities when properly motivated, like being able to conjure whirlwinds and earthquakes. She once defeated Tobe with chop sticks. As Noodle Girl, she has the ability to use noodles as deadly weapons, such as whips and lassos. Trivia *Pucca's uncles are the owners of the Goh-Rong restaurant. *She makes different character parodies. *She has supernatural powers, maybe from Master Soo. *She can be stronger than Master Soo. * Pucca was born on July 7th, 1995. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists